From Russia with Not Quite Love
by LAGC
Summary: While on a mission in Nam the Team encounters a Russian. Is he just a prisoner, a foe, or an ally? A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich, who appears in Season 4 Episode 14
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich and Ivan Pedavich are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

Summary: Executing a mission and meeting a Russian.

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter One: The Mission**

 **000000000000000**

"Easy, Kid. Slow your breathing. In through the nose, slow exhale out the mouth." Hannibal ordered soothingly while gripping Face's shoulders and spinning his officer away from the horrors before their eyes. Hannibal could hear the usually stoic BA vomiting behind a tree a few feet away. The Colonel wished he too could give into his own repulsion but his burden of command required that he remain strong and stable for his men.

Face was beginning to regain his composure and was no longer charging into hyperventilation.

"That's it, Kid. You've got this." encouraged Hannibal.

"Oh my God, Hannibal! Why? How?" Face implored. "Just when I thought I'd seen every atrocity a man could inflict on another man this damn friggin war proves how wrong and naive I am!"

"Easy, Face. I won't lie to you, Lieutenant, there is no limit to the monsters that live in some men and those monsters thrive in war."

Despite his own wishes, Hannibal scanned the carnage that was the remains of the village. The target of their mission. A now empty pointless mission. Every structure burned to smoldering ashes. The wasted lives of the villagers on garishly stark display. Hannibal thought to himself. "The dead were strewn about like wind blown leaves. ... No that's too poetic. I've seen tiger kills that had shown more mercy and respect for the prey. That's what these villagers had been - Prey."

"Pedavich!" BA's hoarse growl drew Hannibal from his thoughts.

"I'd bet on that Sergeant." he replied.

"That butcher needs to be ended, Hannibal. Ended!"

"That is the objective BA, I promise you."

"Colonel. Maybe we should sweep for survivors? Perhaps our agent is still here...somewhere...with the Intel?" Face asked with a paradoxical mix of blind hope and disgusted despair in his tone.

Hannibal again looked across the decimated village. There was no way there were any survivors in it. And the Team had been on site long enough that anyone who had escaped into the jungle should have had the opportunity to seek their help.

"No, Lieutenant. That would be a futile exercise and misuse of time and energy. We need to set out for our rendezvous point with Murdock."

Even though each man had been sickened and scarred by what they'd discovered, their training and survival instinct kicked in so, after one last moment of silence, the three soldiers gathered their packs, equipment, and firearms. They set off through the jungle aiming for the coordinates pre established with their pilot. BA took point, Hannibal the rear guard. They knew they had a full day's trek as well as a jungle overnight ahead. Murdock wasn't set to fly into the pickup zone until 0700 the next day. Marching through enemy infested territory demanded their full mental focus and protected them from contemplating the carnage behind them.

About ten minutes into their hike BA signaled for a full stop. He had detected a Viet Con patrol shadowing them. After a stealthy recon by Face, they determined that the enemy patrol was not specifically searching for them but did seem set on the same course. The enemy unit numbered about fifty soldiers. There was perhaps one klick separating the two units. After learning all this Hannibal decided against direct confrontation in favor of complete avoidance.

"Ok guys. The odds are simply not in our favor. The risk is too high with little to nothing to be gained by engaging the enemy. BA hand me the map." Hannibal whispered.

All three of them scanned the map. There was another feasible route to the landing zone that was a bit longer. It would take them through a somewhat mountainous stretch - nothing they couldn't deal with. And it would probably add about two hours to their hike since it involved a minimal stretch of back tracking then a bit of cliff climbing. Hannibal decided the detour was a smart plan and issued the command to take this new path. Face took point this time but Hannibal remained as rear guard.

As they neared the village of the dead, it was Face's turn to call a full stop. Using hand signs the Lieutenant silently conveyed that he had spotted a lone unidentified unfriendly. The three men separated with the goal of surrounding this unfriendly and capturing him. The soldiers cautiously spread out through the elephant grass and gained their positions. Upon Hannibal's signal the three surged in and overpowered their target - a solitary Russian soldier. He quickly surrendered.

"My name is Dimitri Shastakovich. I offer myself as your prisoner." He declared in well schooled English.

"Were you part of the unit that slaughtered the village?" demanded Hannibal.

"Yes, my unit was there. I argued against our orders to destroy it and resisted participation." My commanding officer was enraged by my insubordination and ordered my comrades to arrest me. I escaped and fled. Now we four are here.' replied the Russian.

Hannibal, Face, and BA exchanged skeptical glances. Face shrugged.

"Who is your commanding officer?' demanded Hannibal

"Colonel Ivan Pedavich," answered their prisoner.

BA growled and spit. Face gave Hannibal an angry stare.

"'Well now Dimitri, looks like you have information that will make you a worthwhile prisoner" replied Hannibal slyly.

A simple nod told BA to search the Russian and relieve him of any weapons or tools he could use against them.

"Colonel Smith," Dimitri spoke while BA disarmed him, "My unit is surely searching for me. It would be advisable for us to retreat quickly.'

"Get this straight, The A-team doesn't retreat! We reassess our position and adjust it to our advantage" Hannibal explained. "Move out men. Back to our course. BA you're in charge of the prisoner. Face take the rear. I'll take point."

And so the A-team, with a Russian solder in their custody, set out to rendezvous with Murdock. They had thirty klicks to cover across this delta then the cliff sides - and only a few hours of daylight remaining.

 ***#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

 **Additional Author's Note:**

Ok I realize that episode cannon states that the Team encountered Dimitri as they fled the Bank of Hanoi. I went a bit rogue here and decided to mesh my piece with the cannon information that Ivan Pedavich slaughtered a Vietnamese village. I simply felt this adjustment would lead to a tighter tale. The rest of this piece will coordinate with the events and characterization established in "The A-team Is Coming".

 **Supplemental Copyright disclaimer:**

The title of this piece was inspired by the James Bond novel/film title: "From Russia with Love". The only connection and commonalities between said movie and this piece are the repeated words in the titles. James Bond etc belong to Ian Fleming and United Artist productions.


	2. Chapter 2 The Position Adjustment Hike

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich, and Ivan Pedavich, are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

Summary: Hiking through the mountainous jungle with a Russian prisoner.

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Two: The "Position Adjustment" Hike**

 **000000000000000**

The four men cautiously made their way through the suffocating man-high grass. No one spoke as they trudged across the delta for it was teeming with both NVC and Russian patrols. BA kept a razor focus on his prisoner looking and prepared for any hostile or duplicitous act. Face and Hannibal switched out point and rear duty every hour or so.

At the end of three hours they had covered about 17 klicks. Hannibal thought to himself, "a bit under the standard 19 for men holding the Expert Infantry Badge. But then again none of us had been rucking while guarding a Russian prisoner when we earned those badges." At least they had finally reached the edge of the delta and now stood at the ridge line of a slightly mountainous jungle. Hannibal performed a quick recon and deemed the immediate area free of enemy presence. The Team and their prisoner took refuge in a shallow cave. It provided easily defendable cover and earthen coolness while not limiting their field of vision.

"You can sit with your back up against that back wall." Hannibal instructed Shastakovich. The Russian quietly complied.

The team went about setting up for a brief break and snack. Each shared a bit of their rations with Dimitri, after all, neither prisoners nor soldiers can march on empty stomachs. The men drank some water and ate a bit chocolate to replenish their energy

The jungle around them was alive with the sounds of nature. Singing birds and chattering monkeys could be heard all around. This reassured the Team that no enemies were lurking behind any nearby tree or rock outcropping. During their respite no one had the spare energy to waste on talking so things had been blissfully quiet. But Hannibal had been notably silent, too silent. It was clear to Face and BA that their commander was laboriously pondering something. They shared a loaded glance and with a discreet nod BA indicated that Face needed to ask Hannibal what the issue was.

"Colonel? What's our next move?" Face inquired.

"Traversing that cliff side and locating our LZ, Lieutenant."

"Ok. And our route, Sir?" Hannibal cast a withering look in response to Face's formality then chocked it up to the presence of their prisoner. "Let me see that map again."

Face produced it. He and Hannibal went to the opening of the cave where there was more available light. Once he felt they were out of Dimitri's earshot, Hannibal whispered, "Our route is easily determined,Face, but it does involve a stretch of cliff climbing. That will of course require the use of our hands, thereby forcing us to holster our weapons. Not something I'm inclined to do with a prisoner in tow and possible enemies afoot."

Face nodded understandingly and reexamined the map. He offered, "There is a less treacherous path, but it would add another two hours to our trek." Then after a brief pause, "and that would have us traveling at night."

"I won't have us do that, Face." declared Hannibal. "We will climb the cliffside."

"Well. Keep this in mind, Colonel, Shastokovich will have to keep his hands gripped on the rocks just like us or risk falling. I don't think he wants to tumble off anymore than we do." Face stated flashing his trademark deal closing smile.

Hannibal had to chuckle, "Valid point Kid. Valid point. Let's fill BA in."

In total they probably rested for twenty minutes before Hannibal ordered the march to resume. They needed to be within striking distance of the landing zone before darkness fell. They'd camp through the night then proceed to the exact coordinates at dawn break.

Hannibal lead followed by Shastakovich, BA, and finally Faceman. Once at the cliff face the Team checked and secured their packs and weapons firmly to their backs and legs. Their canteens were secured to Dimitri after Hannibal tethered himself to the Russian. Faceman and BA shared a separate tether. Traversing the rocky surface proved tedious and physically exhausting.

"Be sure to use the same hand and footholds as I do. But be sure to determine that they haven't come loose before placing your full weight in them." warned Hannibal as they crept across the dirt encrusted stony facade.

"Yes, Colonel." replied Faceman as he went to occupy the hand hold Dimitri has just vacated.

"Figures the biggest guy gets to be the fool at the end of the line." grumbled BA.

Fortunately Dimitri proved himself skillful at bouldering. In fact, in one particularly treacherous span, he spoke up and revealed the safest pathway. Then a bit later he stopped Face just before he made a dangerous error. This had impressed all the Team members.

At last, two hours later, the four exhausted men reached their intended destination. Dusk was beginning to creep in. Ignoring their cramping muscles the Team pulled out their supplies and swiftly set up their campsite. No fire. No tents. They simply arranged their bedrolls in a circle in what they determined to be a secure, secretive clearing. One of them would be awake at all times on a two hour watch rotation. This would provide a spare bedroll for Dimitri. Hannibal would take the first duty. Once they had worked out the immediate logistics the Team settled down to eat their fine supper of MREs. Face tossed a spare one to Dimitri.

"Thank you Lt. Peck."

"Don't mention it." replied Face.

"You are an impressive unit. I must admit I've never watched three individuals work so synchronistically with one another." Dimitri complimented.

"We train intensively." Hannibal guardedly commented.

"Your skills are not attainable through training, Colonel. No. What I see here is implicit trust."

"We're a team, Fool. Nothing more to discuss or analyze!" snarled BA. "Especially not with any prisoner."

"Come on Shastokovich. Certainly you've been on well trained teams yourself. Clearly you have specialized skills." Face added.

"Yes. Of course you are correct." admitted Dimitri, "however never have I seen nor been part of a ... How do you say? ...a bond such as shared by you three. It's as if you all share one mind."

Face smiled knowingly. BA grunted dismissively.

Hannibal ordered everyone to bed down then went to stand watch.


	3. 3 A Night and a Morning in the Jungle

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich, and Ivan Pedavich, are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

Summary: The team and their prisoner have to survive an overnight camp.

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Three: A Night and a Morning in the Wilderness**

 **000000000000000**

Hannibal chomped on his unlit cigar as he kept vigilant watch over his men and camp. He was relieved when Face finally allowed himself to drift into a light sleep about an hour after he'd issued the lights out order. BA had complied much more quickly and was slumbering as soundly as any soldier could under these conditions.

Shastakovich was seemingly asleep as well, but the Colonel wasn't making bank on that. That being said, Hannibal wasn't overly concerned about the threat level from their prisoner. Dimitri had surrendered willingly enough and had proven himself useful and cooperative during their trek to this point. Besides which, BA had deliberately placed his boot clad foot on the Russian's bedroll. Any movement on the Russian's part would result in a fully armed, alert, and angry USA Sergeant pointing a rifle between Dimitri's eyes.

Hannibal's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden shrill call of a startled collared Scops owl. Immediately Hannibal readied his rifle. Those sounds also roused Face who jumped to full alert only a heartbeat slower than the Colonel. Carefully the two men listened and peered into the enveloping darkness for any indication about what had disturbed the owl.

Dimitri was also searching for that answer from his position on the bedroll. This location allowed him a better perspective on the treetops illuminated by the clear full moon. With a relieved sigh he quietly called out,"Colonel Smith, look to the sky. Bats."

Hannibal acknowledged Dimitri's information with a nod and offered, "Perhaps they startled our little feathered alarmist."

This information had done nothing to ease Face's apprehension which he tried to justify by asking, "Well what startled the fruit bats?" While he said this Face repositioned his rifle. Hannibal recognized Face's motion as a way to conceal a nearly unpercepatable shudder.

A fully awake and habitually grumpy BA growled, "Nothing FOOL! Those bats are just out to feed. The owl too for that matter. Just hungry animals is all."

After several more watchful minutes the Colonel declared a stand down. He ordered Face back to his bedroll as it was BA's turn at guard duty. Hannibal was glad of this. Bats always made Face extra jumpy, which wasn't a good mental state for your guard to be in. "One of these days I'm going to have to get to the bottom of the Kid's primal reaction to bats. But not tonight.," Hannibal promised himself as he crawled into the bedroll vacated by his Sergeant. He watched Face resettle into his half awake-half asleep rest, knowing that was the best the Kid would achieve. BA was on rounds. Dimitri was lying still, watching the sky. Hannibal allowed himself to slip into a much needed, albeit very shallow, sleep.

The rest of the night passed quietly. Face's turn on duty carried them into the early dawn. That's when everyone began to stir. Murdock was due in a few hours to usher them all back to the relative safety of their base. The men went about their morning routines and broke camp. BA and Dimitri went to the nearby fast flowing stream to refill their canteens, while Face and Hannibal obscured any traces of their overnight stay.

"Did you sleep well Sergeant? It was a quiet night, no? Does your pilot know of my capture?" inquired Shastakovich.

"Why you askin' so many questions? You're nearly as bad as Murdock." growled BA as he handed the canteens to his charge. "Be quiet and fill these up!"

Dimitri complied and BA stepped back to allow him access to the clear running stream. When the Sergeant did this his foot dislodged a sizable rock and sent it tumbling away. Dimitri's expression turned to one of horror. As BA was wondering about the Russian's reaction he heard the dreaded sound of a viper's hiss.

"Do not move, Sergeant Baracus." warned Dimitri.

"What is it?" BA whispered.

"A krait."

"Damn ... a miserable Two-Step. Of all the rotten luck."

"Easy Sergeant. I can handle this. The snake is more startled than angry."

"I don't care what it's feelings are, man! I just want it away from me."

Dimitri reached for a long twig near his arm. It had some drying leaves on it's very end. The Russian cautiously approached BA and the snake from the side. Carefully he slid the the branch toward the reptile which became focused on it rather than BA's shin. The approaching rattling leaves unnerved the startled serpent. It decided to slither away rather than confront this new unrecognizable enemy. BA and Dimitri let out relieved sighs.

"Thanks, Man."

"Think nothing about it Sergeant."

"That was a clever way to dispatch that Two-Stepper." declared Hannibal, "That's twice you've protected my men in dangerous situations."

Both BA and Dimitri jumped at the sound of Hannibal's voice as neither had heard him approach.

"Where did you come from, Colonel?" challenged a shaky BA.

"Our camp, BA. I was curious as to why you two were taking so long. I thought you'd gone swimming." teased Hannibal.

"Naw Colonel, no way that there stream would be deep enough to float BA." Faceman packed on as he too materialized out of the undergrowth.

"Be quiet, both of you! Hey who's keeping watch?" BA demanded to get the focus off his scary encounter with the krait.

"Relax, Big Guy. Everything is ready we bug out as soon as you two stop delaying the water fill up. In fact here is the Globaline iodine to treat the water." Face said passing over the tablets.

With all the supplies ready and the excitement over, the men set off to the LZ. Once again they lined up. Face took point and Hannibal assumed rear guard. They had to cover about five klicks and Murdock was due in about an hour.

"Right on schedule." Hannibal thought to himself as he surveyed his unit and their prisoner. The Colonel let his thoughts briefly settle on the Russian in their custody. "There is much more to this guy than meets the eye. Much more." he decided as he chomped down on cigar. "Can't wait to get back to base so I can actually light this thing and find my answers about Dimitri."

That was the last indulgent thought Hannibal allowed himself before going into full on commander and guard alert. They arrived, without further ado at the predetermined coordinates. Ten minutes later, right on time, Murdock swooped in to retrieve them.


	4. 4 Meeting Murdock and Eating Dirt

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich, Ivan Pedavich, and Colonel Morrison are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

Summary: The Guys get lifted out by Murdock but have a harrowing flight

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Four: Meeting Murdock and Eating Dirt**

 **000000000000000**

The chopper swooped in and the four men dashed to it as the skids kissed the jungle floor. They all knew there wasn't a second to squander as the sound of choppers always brought out the enemy and his guns. As soon as Hannibal had his last foot on the bird he hollered, "GO! Murdock!"

The men strapped themselves into the safety harnesses as Murdock soared skyward and out of the danger zone. BA and Face positioned themselves near the gaping doors to provide gunfire if the need occurred. Hannibal wrestled into the headset that would allow him to communicate with their pilot.

"Mission successful, Colonel?" Murdock inquired.

"Secured channel, Captain?"

"Roger that, Sir."

"Well we are all alive and unhurt so that's a success, Captain. But no, the objective was not attained. So by military standards, the mission was NOT successful."

"Ok then so this package wasn't the one addressed to us. Was it a consolation prize, Colonel?"

"One might look at it that way, Captain."

Hannibal then proceeded to fill Murdock in on the carnage at the village, the capture of Shastakovich, and their trek from the target to the landing zone.

"Well sounds like a typical day in this sunny and bright neighborhood, Colonel." Murdock commented disdainfully when Hannibal concluded his briefing.

"Do you want to contact Colonel Morrison and give him a heads up prior to our arrival? We are about twenty minutes out."

"No. I don't think so, Murdock. It's been a while since I've surprised him. I've missed that." Hannibal replied with a grin. He then leaned back against the steel of the chopper and finally lit his cigar.

Now Face's voice came on the com, "Eh Murdock? Where is your co-pilot?"

"Well you see, Faceman...there was a bit of confusion over who would be the co-pilot on this here run. Actually, there was confusion over who would be the pilot. " Murdock began too reply

"Captain!? Do I have to dig you out of another official reprimand?" Hannibal interrupted clenching his beloved cigar in his teeth.

"Now, now, Colonel, think of it this way I protected the Brass from spraining their atrophied brains by making the crew decision for them. This lovely lady was fueled and ready - so was I. Therefore I set off to gather my unit. A man has to stay with his unit."

Hannibal and Faceman exchanged resigned looks and smirks. What had been done was done. Hannibal would deal with it if he had to, but he hoped that the capture of this Russian operative - no way Dimitri was a simple soldier- would distract the Brass from Murdock's insubordination. The men enjoyed about ten minutes of peace in the noisy metal cocoon of Murdock"s bird until suddenly the Captain swooped it to the left and ascended rapidly.

"Damn it FOOL! What the HELL was that for?! I near 'bout tumbled out the side here!"bellowed BA

Murdock switched on his radio so that they all could hear him through their headsets.

"Charlie spotted Guys. Didn't want any new windows or extra lead on this here birdie. Now don't you all agree with me?"

"Still could have yelled out a warning Sucka!"argued BA as he repositioned himself at the gunner position. Face and Hannibal were peering out their side of the helicopter with their machine guns at the ready.

Suddenly the tell tale smoke trail of an RPG was barreling directly at them. They could all see it through the windshield. Everyone grabbed hold of whatever they could and braced themselves. Murdock's hands frantically worked the controls as he endeavored to maneuver the bird out of harms way. He was able to avoid a direct hit but the shell still managed to hit the tail. Dials began to spin maniacally in his dash.

"Assume the positions Team and start your prayers! So ends this trip on Murdock Tropicial Air." He ranted as the copter plunged toward the ground.

Murdock gallantly fought with his dying controls the entire way and somehow forced the bird to land, albeit extremely roughly, on her skids. The Captain kept it upright as he frantically shut down the engine and cut the blades.

"Report men!" Hannibal ordered as soon as the engines quieted.

"Fine, Man. Just angry that we crashed again!" growled BA as he leaned out the door to assess their location.

"I'm ok, Colonel. Just a bit banged up. Nothing broken or seriously bleeding." announced Face. Hannibal looked up to see his lieutenant wiping blood away from eyes from a cut just above his left eyebrow.

"Roger dodger from up front, Hannibal. Just wrenched my wrist a bit wrestling this lady into a waltz when she wanted to cha-cha." Murdock piped up, clearly forcing the jovial tone in his voice.

"Shut up FOOL! And come help me with Dimitri. He's injured." the Big Guy roared.

"What's wrong with him, BA?" Hannibal demanded.

"It's nothing serious Colonel Smith. I landed hard on my leg." replied Shastakovich.

"Face, Murdock, gather the gear. We bolt in three minutes. Let me see your leg, Dimitri," Hannibal said as he leaned in over the Russian. He began running his hands over the limb and quickly diagnosed a broken femur. "BA assist him out of this chopper. Carry him if you have to. We need to move NOW."

With that statement the five soldiers fled the crash site and slipped into the surrounding undergrowth. They stealthily sped through the leaves and branches for about ten minutes.

"Ok, hold up men. Let's take a breather. Face take out the map. Murdock pin point where we crashed and the two of you plot our route. BA help me tend to Dimitri."

Hannibal and the Big Guy made short work of splinting Dimitri's leg and fashioning a stretcher from nearby branches. Dimitri had protested this but there was no way he could put any weight on his leg nor due to the location of the break could he be carried on BA's back. By the time they were done Face and Murdock had figured out their route.

"Ok, Colonel, we are about twenty miles off base which is northwest of our present location. Murdock says that about ten miles west from here is a probable location for a pick-up from one of his fellow pilots. Should we call it in? They know we were downed, Murdock managed to get the mayday call out." Face reported.

"Ten miles...well that's better than twenty especially with an injured person. We will head toward the new rendezvous point. Yes call it in as five to be extracted."

"Hannibal. We've got to move. I think I hear Charlie coming." hissed BA.

"Everyone move now." Hannibal ordered. Murdock took point BA and Face carried Dimitri and Hannibal took the rear.

"It would seem that the A-team is once again reassessing your position and adjusting it to your advantage." Dimitri whispered to Face. Despite the seriousness of their situation Faceman let out a soft short laugh.

"Clearly this man has been spending time with our Colonel." Murdock commented with a sly wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Be quiet FOOLS now is not the time for jibber jabber." warned BA.


	5. Getting Back to Base

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich, Ivan Pedavich, and. Looney Morrison are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

Summary: Now the Team must capture and seek rescue.

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Five: Getting Back to Base**

 **00000000000000000**

For another grueling hour the Team and their charge played an agonizing game of cat and mouse with the perusing enemy. Finally Hannibal let his wild side take hold and made the executive decision to split up the unit. He ordered Face to lead the team to the target while he would lead their pursuers off on a wild goose chase in an opposing direction. Face had vigorously raised his objections to this plan which were all summarily deflected by Hannibal.

"Ain't no use, man." BA had assured Face, "Hannibal is on the Jazz. Ain't no reasoning with him now."

"You know that BA speaks the truth, Faceman. Best to just go with the flow." added Murdock.

"Good, glad it's all settled then. We rendezvous at the target in three hours. Call it in as soon as you can." Hannibal stated as he slipped off into the jungle.

Face simply shook his head and muttered, "Damn Jazz." then followed his Colonel's orders and lead his unit toward the target.

It became clear rather quickly that Hannibal's decoy plan was working. They soon recognized that they were no longer had their enemy snapping at their heels like wolves. Face slowed their pace,just a bit. After about twenty minutes he called a halt. They all took the opportunity to drink and gulp down a bit of chocolate. Murdock radioed in their position and extraction request. The request was met with a bit of resistance until Face took the com and worked his magic with the officer in charge of dispatch.

"Murdock can you please make an effort to stop pissing off the people in charge of the helicopters and flights. I'm exhausting all my contacts and special favors acquiring the items it takes to smooth down all the feathers you ruffle." chastised Face.

"What did you have to promise this time, Buddy?" inquired a less than repentant Pilot.

"A three day RnR pass for the dispatcher and two cases of cigarettes for the ground crew" sighed Face. "I was saving that pass for a special and rather lovely nurse in the med. unit."

BA had spent this time working with Dimitri to adjust his split which had shifted during their escape. "Let's move." said BA gruffly

The next ninety minutes passed uneventfully. They were nearing the LZ and extraction was expected within the next hour, just enough of a window before dusk fell. Any later and it would be too dark for the pilot to bring the chopper into the small clearing among the tightly woven trees.

"Hannibal better get his butt here soon. I ain't leaving without him." grumbled BA.

"Don't worry, Big Guy, he'll be here." soothed Murdock.

"We won't leave without him, BA. We all go out together." Face promised simply.

Dimitri had observed all this quietly and contemplatively. "Colonel Smith's orders were to reach this site and get extracted. Were they not?" he asked

"We are here. We've requested the chopper. We're following his orders." replied Face through a clenched jaw.

"But now you are planning to disregard those orders if Smith does not return in time. I do not think he ordered you all to wait for him."

"He didn't but he didn't have to. We all come in together, we all go out together. It's understood." Face snapped.

"We are a Team." Murdock added, patting Face's tense shoulder.

"I believe that the word team does not even begin to describe what the four of you men actually are." conceded Dimitri.

"Don't you worry Shastakovich. When the chopper gets here. You'll get on it. What we do then is our business." snarled BA.

"I am not being critical. I am simply observing."

"Well then observe with your mouth closed." declared BA as he passed out bags of MRE. "Just eat and be quiet."

First there was a bit of site setup to do and needs to be seen to. Eventually the men settled down to ingest their rations.

"Hey where is my piece of this feast?" Hannibal quipped as he materialized out of the brush.

Dimitri jumped. Murdock and Face released their subtle holds on their hand guns.

BA simply gestured to the bag and canteen he had placed on the log next to him.

"Heard you coming and your monkey call about three minutes ago, Man. What took you so long." said BA through a rarely displayed smile.

"Ah just enjoying the scenery while on my walkabout, Sergeant." replied Hannibal.

"Huey ETA - thirty minutes, Colonel." Face reported, relief evident in his eyes.

"Good. I have time to dine then. Your stroll in the woods was uneventful I assume."

"Dull as a churchyard on a Tuesday afternoon, Colonel" Murdock mischievously responded.

Relatively on time the tell tale thump-thump of chopper blades could be heard in the distance. The A-team scooped up their gear and injured prisoner and hot footed to the landing site. Everyone climbed on board and the pilot lifted off. For once no enemies were in sight or detected.

"Thanks for the pickup, Jones." Hannibal spoke into the headset.

"Well it was my turn Colonel Smith and Murdock wasn't on base to cut me off this ." replied the pilot.

Hannibal simply nodded and shot Murdock a hooded glance and smirk.

The flight back to base was quick and simple. The only distraction was Murdock fidgeting because he didn't know what to do with himself as an unencumbered passenger. He made one too many reflexive grabs for his phantom controls at which point BA had promised to ram him into the rescue harness, shove him off the chopper,and let him dangle like a turkey all the rest of way to the base. This had squelched Murdock's twitching long enough for them to land without further incident.


	6. Debriefing and Debating

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich, Ivan Pedavich, and Colonel Samuel Morrison are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

This chapter is a bit heavy on the dialogue but I wanted to keep it "first hand" versus simply "description." Hope I made the right call.

Summary: Hannibal is debriefed by Morrison.

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Six: Debriefing and Debating**

 **00000000000000000**

The chopper was met by a medical team as well as two MP's. Hannibal was momentarily concerned the MPs were there for Murdock and was relieved to learn they were only interested in Dimitri. (Jones had radioed the base while in flight to report the Russian's presence. Face had teased Hannibal about his "surprise" being ruined.)

Dimitri was loaded onto a stretcher and whisked off to the med tent. Hannibal ordered his men to also report for medical examinations and treatments. Any resistance from the Three was instantly squelched when Hannibal sternly barked, "That's an order, all three of you. Now! I'll expect to find you there after I debrief with Col. Morrison."

They obediently followed Dimitri whilst Hannibal marched off to Morrison's office. As he approached the door, Hannibal assumed proper military posture and smoothed down his field beaten uniform. He knocked once and entered when summoned from within.

With a precision salute he said, "Lt Col. Smith reporting, Sir."

"At ease Smith. Private Wesson you're dismissed." ordered Col. Morrison. The administrative assistant left the small building immediately in crisp military fashion. Hannibal watched him go. Once the door shut behind the private Morrison gestured toward the chair facing his desk, indicating that Hannibal should sit down.

"Well Smith, where shall we begin!" Morrison asked in a condemnatory tone.

"Sir, please clarify your question. I do not understand your meaning, Sir." replied Hannibal with a ominous glint in his blue eyes.

"Hannibal! Do not start with me. We've got to address the unobtained target, the Russian soldier currently getting medical care from the US Army, and the destroyed 'copter flown by an insubordinate pilot!" Morrison listed with ever increasing reproachful disdain in his voice.

Hannibal glared at his commanding officer. "The target was not obtained due to the fact that his village had been utterly destroyed. Completely burned down, no survivors found. Every man, woman, and child annihilated. I couldn't have even begun to try to identify our operative among all the dead." Hannibal reported angrily

"That bad, John?"

"Quite possibly the worst I've ever seen, Sam. Complete carnage." replied Hannibal as he slouched back and lit his cigar without asking for permission. Hannibal took a deep soothing drag on it then continued his report.

"My men and I left the village and proceeded to trek to our rendezvous coordinates. However we encountered a superior enemy force so I gave the order to retreat to a secondary route. This brought us past the destroyed village again. There we discovered a lone Russian soldier. We captured him and upon his surrender he identified himself as Dimitri Shastakovich. He confessed to being a deserter from the unit which had destroyed the village and that the unit was led by Ivan Pedavich."

"Go on John." encouraged Morrison who had leaned forward against his desktop, perched on his elbows.

"Seemed to me that Shastakovich would be able to provide useful Intel on Pedavich and be able to shed light on what happened to our original target. I figured bringing him in beat coming back empty handed."

"He should prove to be useful. That is if he is willing to talk." Morrison admitted as he passed a glass of bourbon toward Hannibal. Both men leaned heavily back into their chairs and took long swigs. After a sigh, Morrison continued, "Now about Capt. Murdock..."

"I will deal with him. He's under my direct command." interrupted Hannibal guardedly.

"Hannibal this time he pushed too hard. I don't think I can leave him to you. He deliberately broke protocol. Took up a helicopter, unauthorized and under manned. Then got that said bird destroyed!" complained Morrison.

"First off. If that bird got shot down under Murdock's hands than no other pilot would have been able to avoid that fate either -full crew or not. Furthermore under any other pilot we would all be dead and rotting in that damn jungle! It's only because he's the best there ever was or will be that we were able to escape that wreck and bring in Shastakovich."

"Smith!" Morrison tried to interrupt.

"I'm not done yet! Furthermore this was specifically an A-team mission. One you directly handed to my team. H.M. Murdock is THE pilot of the A-team therefore it was his mission, his duty, to retrieve us from the field. Attempting to send out another flight team to our pre-arranged pick up was a total breech of protocol on your part, SIR!"

"You're splitting hairs, Smith."

"And it's those very hairs that means the difference between life and death in that jungle. Sometimes I worry that you're forgetting that truth, sitting here behind your desk, Sam." declared Hannibal, his eyes now clouded with accusations.

"Murdock is a loose cannon. You need to batten him down or I'm warning you he's going to go too far for even you to save him! ...Ah dammit, just make sure the rest of this base sees that Murdock has been duly reprimanded. And this will be noted on his record along with your explanation!"

"Fine! One more point needs to be made. Shastakovich, despite his current claims, is no simple soldier. He's got skills that tell me he's at least special ops if not an actual operative. Go into your interviews with him with your eyes and ears open."

"Noted."

"That being said he kept both Peck and Baracus from injury, possibly fatal injuries, on two separate occasions. He's got my respect for that."

"Again, noted, Smith. I expect a full complete written report in my office by 0900. You're dismissed."

Hannibal nodded and exited without undo delay. He went immediately to the med tent to make sure that his team had been checked over. He found Face, leaning nonchalantly against a jeep, waiting outside the tent. His Lieutenant was sporting three new stitches over his eyebrow.

"Hope that doesn't leave a scar Kid. Might make it a bit more difficult for you to work your magic." teased Hannibal.

"Ah but right now it increases my 'sympathy angle'" Face countered with his mega-watt grin.

"Where is everyone else?"

"Murdock is getting his wrist x-rayed to be sure it's not broken. BA, has been cleared by the doctors, and is waiting with Shastakovich while his leg is tended to. Big Guy says-and I quote-'I ain't relinquishing my prisoner to no Fool MPs until Hannibal gives me that order.' "

Hannibal simply shook his head, "And how was that received?"

"The med staff didn't care as long as BA wasn't physically in their way. The MP's were miffed and ready to alert Morrison."

"And yet, they did not? I just left his office and no one had come." Hannibal said sarcastically as he snuffed out his cigar and pocketed the un-enjoyed remaining half.

"Really? ...Well, I did point out to them that you were in the presence of our commander, delivering your debrief. Perhaps I helped them realized that it would be an inopportune time to interrupt simply to tattle-tale." Face commented airily.

"Perhaps you did, Lieutenant. Let's go inside and see our men."

Face held the door and followed Hannibal into the med tent. Murdock was just about to bound out. After greetings, Murdock assured his teammates that his wrist was not broken just merely strained. The doctor had simply wrapped it in an ace bandage and told him to rest it for a few days. The three men then searched out BA. They quickly found him keeping close watch over a now casted Shastakovich. Two MPs were a safe distance away surreptitiously keeping a petulant watch themselves.

Dimitri was sitting in a hospital bed, his leg slightly elevated upon a pillow. BA was sit-leaning on a storage cabinet next to the bed. The two were in conversation. The approaching officers overheard a bit of their discussion.

"How'd ya know that branch would scare off that snake, man?" BA was asking.

"Truthfully I did not know for a fact it would. But I could think of no other method."

"Well it's a good thing it worked. Or else I would have had to pound you before I took my last two steps." Both men shared a rueful grin before they spotted Hannibal, Face, and Murdock.

BA made a half hearted attempt at saluting his commanding officer. Not one to stand on pomp and such Hannibal didn't bother to correct him.

"Everyone has received their due medical care I see." Hannibal commented then added, " And have managed to mostly stay out of trouble." He was clearly directing that last bit toward BA. The Big Guy simply grunted.

Noticing that the MPs gathering their courage to approach and wanting to prevent a possible ruckus, Face spoke up, "Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry and if I don't get a shower first I'll be banned from the mess hall."

Catching on to his Lieutenant's ploy Hannibal quickly concurred, "Yes, the next course of action for the A-team is cleaning up and chowing down. Time to relinquish custody of the prisoner, Sergeant."

"Fine with me, Hannibal. Call those two Suckas from the shadows so we can go eat."

Hannibal signaled the MPs then the Team took leave of Shastakovich.

Once they were alone in the Team's tent Hannibal shared his debrief. He warned Murdock, for the next few days, to keep a low profile and to make sure he was seen "repentantly and laboriously repairing" their tent. Then they all headed to the showers.

Face hung back a bit, "So who exactly do you think Shastakovich is, Colonel?"

"He sure as hell is more than he's letting on, Kid. Gonna be interesting to watch his next move."


	7. Morrison Deals with Dimitri?

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich, Ivan Pedavich, Josh Curtis, and Colonel Samuel Morrison are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

Summary: The Team questions Morrison's approach to Dimitri

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Seven: Morrison Deals with Dimitri?**

 **00000000000000000**

The next day began with (a clearly repentant) Murdock dutifully "repairing" the torn seams of the Team's tent. This just so happened to allow him a clear view of the comings and goings at the medical tent. The Team was curious because Morrison had not gone in to interview their patient-prisoner. BA, while reassembling an engine part outside last night, witnessed only the change of guards. Hannibal was rather curious as to why their CO hadn't yet seen Shastakovich. Now as Murdock pulled the final stitch through a perfectly sound seam he spied Morrison stride into the med tent. Murdock snapped his thread,gathered up, and carried his supplies into their hooch.

"Sammy has finally seen fit to investigate your latest present, Colonel." Murdock quietly announced.

"Well, it's about time." replied Hannibal offhandedly.

"Took that Fool long enough. Ain't there some protocols or rules about interviewing captured enemy soldiers in a timely fashion? There's always rules and regulations." BA grunted.

"Seriously, Hannibal. What is the deal with this nearly 24 hour delay?" Faceman added.

"I'm sure time will tell, Boys. Maybe Morrison wanted Dimitri to stew for a bit?" Then Hannibal added conspiratorially, "Um, Lieutenant, I do not like the look of your wound. Looks infected to me. I'm ordering you to get it medically assessed right now."

"Sir, yes, Sir." Face responded and finished off his perfect salute with his signature grin.

xxxxxxx

Upon entering the med tent Face was met by the staff nurse in charge. Face quickly stated Hannibal's orders to get his gash examined. Nurse Murphy glowered at him for coming in with such a low priority ailment. She abruptly directed Face to wait and stay out from underfoot. These instructions pleased Faceman immensely. As soon as he was sure that the staff had forgotten all about him he slinked off toward Dimitri's bed.

Approaching cautiously Face spotted two MPs lazily leaning against a spare bed, their backs to the Russian's bed. The bed was shielded from view by the white privacy curtains enveloping it, the occupant, and his visitor. That set-up hid Face from the MPs. The Lieutenant said a quick silent prayer of gratitude for these lucky breaks. He then positioned himself out of sight on a chair wedged behind the supply cabinet next to Dimitri's bed. "Gee I must have forgotten to put this chair its its proper place last time I was here." he thought to himself gleefully. Once in position he turned his full attention to his eavesdropping.

"Colonel Morrison, I anticipated our meeting and conversations." said Dimitri

"You understand of course that you're not simply a patient here, you're a prisoner of the US Army." Morrison replied curtly.

"Da, yes of course. But I see no reason to be uncivilized. Thus far I've been treated fairly, and honorably. I intend to return that favor."

Face was listening intently and wishing he could see the men's body and facial language to better gage the truth of their words. As it was the conversation felt incredibly tense and cagey. Face could hear Morrison pacing in the limited space behind the curtain.

"How did you become separated from your unit?" demanded the CO

"I fled when my comrades were ordered to arrest me for disobeying my commanding officer."

"Pedavich?"

"Da, yes."

"Why was your unit in that particular village?"

"We had been ordered to go there."

"Why!?"

"Perhaps things are different in the Army of the United States, but in Russian Army soldiers do not ask why in the event of orders. We simply follow them."

"Why were you placed under arrest?"

"I did not follow orders."

"How were you able to evade arrest by your comrades?"

"Colonel Smith's unit, the A-team I believe they are called, discovered and captured me before my comrades could do so."

This conversation continued for several minutes more. Face noted that Dimitri responded honestly to all of Morrison's questions but never revealed more information than Hannibal had already officially reported. The master conman snickered at Dimitri's skill. Morrison was becoming flustered and finally announced, "There has been a unit dispatched from central command. They will be taking over custody of you and transporting you to Saigon for official interview."

"I see." said Dimitri thoughtfully. Face could hear the patient run his fingers over his cast.

"Dr. Penn has medically cleared you for travel. The transfer should take place the day after tomorrow." Morrison stated sternly then turned on his heals and abruptly left. The two MPs returned to their post while Face slipped back toward the waiting area.

Just as he flipped open an ancient magazine lying on a chair, a lovely young nurse called out.

"Lt. Peck, the doctor can see you now."

"Good, great. Here I am." Face responded with his most charming smile.

"Does that gash hurt very much, Lt. Peck?" she asked as she reached out toward it.

Face allowed her fingers to make contact then replied,"Only when I smile but it's worth the pain to smile at you."

She blushed and reluctantly left Face alone with the doctor.

xxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, freshly bandaged and rubbing a new wound from the tetanus booster shot the doctor has given him "just in case," Faceman reported back to Hannibal and relayed all he had heard.

"Morrison sure didn't press Dimitri too hard. I get why Central Intel would want their hands on Shastakovich but I'm not understanding Morrison's apparent lack of interest." muttered Hannibal.

"Maybe Sammy doesn't have the chops to engage our Russian playmate in a round of Twenty Question, Colonel." offered Murdock from his perch on his cot.

"Perhaps...but I don't think that's it, Captain." Hannibal rose from his desk chair and grasped the papers he'd been writing on, "Seems to me that now is the perfect time to turn this document in and demand that it be attached to the reprimand placed in Murdock's file."Hannibal rose from his desk and stomped out of the tent. His three men glanced at each other knowingly.

xxxxxxx

Minutes later Hannibal again found himself knocking on Col. Morrison's door and obeying the command to enter. He exchanged proper greetings with his CO then said,

"I request this formal explanation be attached to the reprimand you're placing in Captain Murdock's file. Sir."

"Very well, Smith. I'll have my assistant see to that." When he realized Hannibal was not ready to leave just yet, Morrison asked, "Anything else, Smith?"

"Well, Yes."

"Come now John, you're not one for beating around the bush. Out with it."

"Very well then. What are your plans for Shastakovich ...Sir?

"Why are you asking?"

"Professional interest. He surrendered to my unit. We brought him in. Seems only logical I'd be interested in his value to the Army and You in particularly ."

"Why me in particularly?" Morrison demanded in an odd tone.

"Sam? Shastakovich is Pedavich's man. Pedavich is the major Russian threat to our field units. Seems to me that, as the CO of this base, you should be all over our Russian guest getting all the Intel you can! That's Intel that can protect our soldiers as well as our allies in the local villages."

"So you're telling me how to do my job now!?" dared Morrison.

"Do I need to be doing that, SIR." challenged Hannibal.

"Watch it John before you end up with a formal reprimand in your file." Morrison warned. When Hannibal refused to break his stare or recant Morrison reluctantly continued,

"Look, John. Of course you're correct. But my hands are tied. The Intelligence boys have declared Shastakovich off limits."

"But Sam, surely ..."

"John I'm not going toe to toe with CI over this. Do you, of all people, want to piss them off. Then they'll be scrutinizing every thing, every mission, every acquisition on this base. Could you're precious Team operate under that microscope?"

Hannibal took a moment and methodically lit his cigar. After a deep drag he admitted, "You've got a point there, Samuel. I guess I see the methods in your madness now."

"So we are done here then." Morrison replied with a conspiratorial smile. Hannibal nodded.

"Here John have a drink to go with that smoldering weed."

Hannibal accepted the bourbon and sank into the same chair he'd sat in yesterday morning.

Morrison covertly watched Hannibal from behind the rim of his own tumbler and stubbornly refused to reveal the relief seeping through his body.


	8. Dimitri Explains ?

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Dimitri Shastakovich, Ivan Pedavich, Josh Curtis, and Colonel Samuel Morrison are characters belonging to Stephen J Cannell and Associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters and revelations from Season 4 Episode 14 "The A-team is Coming".

Author's Notes: A theory about how The A-team first met the KGB operative Dimitri Shastakovich alluded to in Season 4 Episode 14.

Summary: Hannibal has one last conversation with Dimitri before he's removed from the base.

 **From Russia with Not Quite Love: by LAGC**

 **Chapter Eight: Dimitri Explains?**

 **00000000000000000**

In the early morning hours, as the A-team walked over to the mess hall, the CI team invaded the base. Even though their arrival hadn't been announced they were easily identified by their stiff arrogant stride and Morrison's rigid posture with clumsy salute as he greeted them outside his office. Hannibal and crew observed the awkward interactions from a discreet distance.

"Why does that Man seem so nervous?" questioned BA.

Hannibal cast one last wary glance toward his CO as Morrison trailed his guests into his office.

"Stiffs from the Company tend to get that reaction from folks." offered Murdock before Hannibal could reply.

"Colonel, would you like me to immediately go submit our latest requisition requests to our CO's clerk? After all no point in putting things off and all that." Face asked slyly.

"Delay that Lieutenant. No need to get too close to CI, just yet. I want to watch this ballet from afar." Hannibal thoughtfully responded.

The Team continued onto the mess tent and collected their breakfasts on the metal trays. They regrouped at their usual corner table in their usual places: Faceman and BA with their eyes into the tent, surveying the dining area-Hannibal and Murdock with their eyes monitoring the entrance. All four men began to eat. After several mouthfuls Murdock broke the silence,

"Ya know Colonel, seems to me that our Soviet Surprise might be the man with the answers to the unasked questions,"

"Is that so Captain?" queried Hannibal between bites.

"Yessiree, Sir. And you of course realize that once the Stiffs out there finish up with Morrison they'll be sweeping him on out of here, along with all those answers."

"You definitely have a point there, Murdock." Hannibal concurred.

Face piped up, "Yeah Hannibal, Morrison said _his_ hands were tied. I don't see any hemp on yours."

"What else is new. We've got to do the job that the Brass can't or won't do." grumbled BA.

"Hmmm. Perhaps it is a good plan for me to pop in and see our prisoner one last time." Hannibal said as a secretive gleam filled his eyes.

When they finished their meals, Face gathered up their trays and dropped them off in the tray return. As Face rejoined his mates outside, Hannibal was lighting up his cigar. The Colonel dropped the used match to the dirt and mashed it with his heel to ensure the flame was extinguished. Then he doled out the morning duties to his men,

"BA your presence was requested by the motor pool. Seems the newest assigned mechanic can't get one of the jeeps to properly stay in gear. Go give that soldier a hand before he gets booted out to the front line."

"Sure thing Hannibal. No one trains these green fools to fix the damage that jungles do to our wheels." BA said, almost cheerfully, as he headed off to the motor pool.

"Murdock, for everyone's sake, you need to complete a bit more public penance. Obstacle course or scrubbing down the choppers that flew in last night?"

"Choppers, Colonel. Might help me smooth the tail feathers of some of my fellow bird men. Plus if I keep my ears open I might just learn a thing or two. I bet the pilot that flew in the CI guys is standing around bored to tears by now."

"Nice plan." Hannibal said and he waved Murdock off.

"And what about Me?" asked Face, a bit too brightly.

"Well now Kid. I need to speak with Dimitri before he's whisked out of here. But I have a feeling that the MPs posted with him might have orders contrary to my objective."as he spoke Hannibal laid his hand on Face's shoulder and turned him toward the base hospital.

"Oh and you need me to remove that obstruction."

"Yes! My, my my, you're a quick study." teased Hannibal.

"How long will you need?" Face asked resolutely.

"Ten minutes ought to do it."

"Okay Hannibal. I saw Wesson and Bertolli go on duty as we went to breakfast. I have an idea. Both of them really enjoy their smokes. Give me three minutes and I'll have them cleared out." Face confidently declared as he set off for his assigned target.

Hannibal watched Face go and couldn't keep the smile from his lips as he thought to himself, "That Kid is lightening in a bottle. Always charged and always sparking."

Sooner than Faceman's prediction, two minutes later, Hannibal watched Wesson and Bertolli slink out the back of the med tent and huddle behind a pile of palettes. Within seconds Hannibal saw cigarette smoke wafting up from their hideout. Hannibal quickly slipped inside and past the distracted desk nurse, who was fully occupied - flirting with his blue eyed Lieutenant. Hannibal went directly to Dimitri's bed and secured the curtain around them, enveloping them in a cotton cave. Dimitri sat up a bit straighter and smiled openly at him.

"Good morning, Colonel Smith."

Hannibal gestured for Dimitri to be quiet then whispered, "Good morning to you Shastakovich."

"You've come for a visit, Colonel Smith?" Dimitri whispered back.

"You might say that. But I don't have much time. The officers have arrived to take you to Saigon. But I felt we needed to chat before that happened."

"I anticipated your arrival when I heard Lt. Peck entice my guards with his gourmet cigarettes"

"My CO has been ordered not to interrogate you. I feel this is an erroneous edict from our superiors. And...since I haven't received any such orders I feel compelled to ask you a few questions." Hannibal hastily explained.

"I have learned to expect nothing less from you. However I am not confident that I have any knowledge of the information you seek."

"Oh come now Dimitri. Don't play the low ranking foot soldier with me. Expecting me to buy that routine is an insult to my intelligence." countered Hannibal, his eyes shadowed with a dark warning.

"I assure you, Col. Smith, I would never underestimate nor insult your intelligence."

"Why was that village attacked and destroyed?" Hannibal demanded.

"Pedavich had information that it sheltered a spy of the American Army. He demanded that said agent be neutralized before he could make contact with the US Army." Being met with stony silence and a crushing stare from Hannibal, Dimitri continued his tale, "His troops went into the village and neutralized the agent."

"Your troops annihilated that village! Men, women, children, infants and elderly! Even the livestock... Nothing left alive! That's not neutralizing an agent." reproached Hannibal

"Pedavich has no patience, no finesse, ... no mercy. He values speed and terror over honor and life. Utter destruction and death to any enemy are always his orders. He is a monster not a soldier." admitted Dimitri.

"And you took part in that massacre!?"

At this Dimitri sat bolt upright in his bed, "No! On my life and honor, I swear I did not participate. I arrived the day after. I was sent to join Pedavich and my orders had nothing to do with finding a Vietnamese Informant.

"What the Hell were you doing there at all then?!" demand Hannibal n

Dimitri relaxed his posture a bit, "Now Col. Smith I cannot reveal my specific orders."

"Perhaps then you could be unspecific, perhaps even, for the sake of argument, you could speak in hypotheticals." encouraged Hannibal as he took possession of the chair next to the bed.

With a secretive smile Dimitri replied,"Well, Col. Smith perhaps, hypothetically, it occurred that a comrade was tasked with the mission of identifying a double agent reputed to be on a local US military base, and to ascertain his loyalties and intentions. Perhaps too that same comrade was commanded to infiltrate a top special forces team from said base and try to destroy or turn that team."

"Hmm, that would be quite an intense double mission for a comrade. The successful outcome of that, hypothetical, mission could be very useful to your country I'd dare say." Hannibal interjected.

"Yes you are quite correct, Colonel. Alas it would seem that such a comrade, if he actually existed, has failed in his task. The spec ops team proved to be impenetrable and un-turnable. Their loyalty to their country is perhaps outweighed only by their loyalty to one another. Regrettably the- alleged- traitor lurking about this hypothetical base is too embedded and careful to be identified."

"Dimitri, theoretically of course, ...I'm sure that Spec Ops team would be flattered and honored by such a report. That is if a comrade actually existed to submit such findings. And any traitor sharing a base with such a team had best stay well hidden. Or better yet confess and reform."

The men shared knowing nods and a farewell handshake. Just then they heard Face whistle "You are my Sunshine" and call out a greeting to Wesson and Bertolli.

"See fellas, I told you all would be well. After all didn't I guard this here prisoner out in the open jungle? Babysitting him here while he's laid up with a busted leg, Hell, I could have done this in my sleep."

"Ah quit your bragging, Peck." snapped Wesson.

"Ya. Those smokes weren't so good that we need to listen to your grandstanding." Bertolli added.

"Fine, fine, Gentlemen, but wasn't I right about the quality of those gaspars? Shall we work out a small business plan then?" Face wheeled and dealed as Hannibal snuck away from Dimitri's bed.

"Yeah, ok. Peck, look us up during supper tonight." Wesson promised.

"Very well, I'll be seeing you." replied Face as he exited the scene.

He went back to the team's quarters and found Hannibal, Murdock, and BA already assembled and waiting.

"Good, ya here! Now get on with it, Hannibal. No more need to be waiting, Man." instructed BA.

With a futile look of reprimand tossed at his Sergeant, Hannibal addressed his men, "Shastakovich is not permanently assigned to Pedavich. He was here on a special two-fold mission. First he was sent to infiltrate and assess us. He quickly realized the uselessness of that objective."

"And his other objective, Colonel...what was that one about?" asked an unusually serious Murdock. It seemed, to Hannibal's well trained ears, that all three of his men were awaiting his answer with bated breath.

"That one puts the vinegar in the gravy you might say. He was sent to access this base to scout out a NVC collaborator."

"A collaborator? A traitor here? Working on our base!?" hissed Face incredulously.

"Seems so, Kid. If the Russian high command is sending in the likes of Dimitri they must have pretty reliable Intel that there is in fact a commie quisling among us."

"Who!? If I find that miserable sucker, I'll pound him into the ground myself!" declared BA.

"Easy, BA! Dimitri, being immobilized and under guard, wasn't able to identify him."

"I don't like this, Hannibal. The idea of a turncoat eating in the same dining room as me, well it plum puts me off my biscuits." Murdock fretted.

A sudden noise at their door halted their conversation. They all turned to see Col. Morrison standing in their quarters.

"Col. Smith, ready your team. I have a mission for you ...in Hanoi."


End file.
